


G弦上的魔王/平雪/同居三十题

by tltz1



Category: G弦上的魔王
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 鲛岛恭平/时田雪





	G弦上的魔王/平雪/同居三十题

时田雪非常烦躁。  
她烦躁的主要理由是她知道杀了面前的这个人是违法的，而且她也杀不死。因此她只能抱着枕头把它捏来捏去，以此代替砸到对方脸上的拳头。  
“魔王”毫无道歉之意。他拿着锅铲——对，锅铲——敲她的脑袋，语气透出标准的漫不经心，让她更想杀人：“起床，做饭。”  
“……”她深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出来。“魔王”这种任性又专横的人对你放低姿态时反而要紧张，所以他这么发布命令十分正常，甚至可以说“因为没什么敌意才这样”。但不爽就是不爽，她转着自己的脖子，感觉它以上都在发疼，“今天有什么事吗……我好困。”  
时田雪的作息里压根就没有“清晨起床”这一项。可惜“魔王”总是精力充沛得让她简直想咒他赶紧头疼，对方把锅铲递给她，姿态如同皇帝赐官印：“我带你出去逛逛。”  
“这边的监狱吗？”时田雪努力在自己脑海中找出一条时间线，现在是花音滑冰场事件刚刚结束，“魔王”针对浅井权三的谋杀宣告失败，而她对白鸟理事长的行动还在谋划中，预计明晚实施。这段时间“魔王”倒是经常单独联系她，她从那张脸上看不出谋杀失败的痛苦或失落，反而一派“能延长游戏时间也挺好的”——标准的“魔王”姿态。而这里是他名下一处私人住宅，以安全性考量，很可能购买时用的假名。  
“……？不。我带你去逛街。”  
时田雪手一抖，锅铲差点砸到魔王的脚。  
“没什么关系。不过是避人耳目而已，你不开口，谁能知道我是谁呢？”对方似笑非笑地注视着她的脸，声音在最后压为柔软的气声，“现在那个怪物在全市寻找我，我可是要把自己的生命安全托付给你的嘴了。”  
时田雪不想承认即使是这种情况，对方的声线依旧能让她心跳加速。她低头捡起锅铲，忍着困倦应了一声：“能给我个换衣服的空间吗？”  
对方注视着她的瞳孔似乎突然扩大了一点，那是兴奋。在想什么？没等她得出结论，“魔王”就退出了她的房间——等等，他刚才是不是擅闯少女卧室了？  
时田雪忍不住咂了咂嘴，这种任性至极的男人真该找个母老虎好好管教管教，最好拎着他耳朵骂。她因自己的想象满含少女小心思式恶意地笑起来，换好来这里时的外套，开始应付魔王布置的临时任务。  
烹饪。嗯，真是个好命题，希望她能应付“魔王”那不知见识过多少五星料理的嘴。  
“魔王”就坐在餐桌边看着她。厨房和餐厅是一体的，空间很大，他坐在那就能看到她忙碌的身影。男人的目光追随着她的后背，落在简单扎在脑后的长发上。她在注意到他的目光时笑吟吟回头，一双蓝眸流淌着狡黠的光，机灵，却又顺服。  
在这里，她是他的臣民。他们站在同一个阵营。魔王定定注视着她，甚至没有观察她是否放了奇怪的东西在食物里。经她的手的食物可以放心食用，就像她留宿自己的藏身之处也没什么大碍。  
“时田……”  
他站起身，向她走过去。忙着处理鸡蛋的时田雪只来得及分给他一个询问的视线，而他并没有回答。他站在她身边，更近距离地看她为他忙碌，心里有什么东西在变得安静，像被充满，也像被反过来驯服。  
“怎么了？先说好，你站在这有点妨碍我。”  
惨遭嫌弃的“魔王”闷闷后退一步，拿出他谋划时的耐心等她的工作结束、火焰熄灭，才猛地上前捧起她的脸。  
“……？”  
惊呼被吞没在唇齿间。“魔王”的舌极快地掠过她的齿列，又立刻退开。男人脸上居然还能藏得一点波动都没有：“早安吻。”  
为什么？没有特别的理由。一瞬间想做，就做了。  
大概多少看她很顺眼，就是如此。  
时田雪眨了眨眼，“魔王”抽风不是一次两次，按理说她早就习惯对方的任性不定期发作了。但她的心依旧会为此乱跳，这个亲了就跑毫不负责的男人简直就是她的冤家——算了。她向着刚炒好的菜伸出锅铲，同时报复性地指使对方：“帮我拿个盘子。”  
听别人的命令对“魔王”而言是相当新奇的事。这就像某种好玩的挑战游戏，“魔王”端了盘子，摆放碗筷，又按她的要求调蘸料，嘴上说着“你居然指挥我啊”，身体完成得井井有条。  
“那么——要在用餐前祈祷之类的吗？”  
“不是所有从欧洲回来的人都会信基督。”  
“我还以为你信撒旦呢。”她一边将标准的日式料理推到他面前，一边尝了一口自己碗里的味噌汤，“话说回来，你真的要出门？”  
“很让你意外么？”  
“虽然我也说不好为什么，但我总觉得你是那种把自己关在屋里拎着电话疯狂动嘴的死宅，仅有的行动路线是从家到山王公司的那种。不管是购物还是布置作案现场都通过你的恶魔们——听起来还真是仆从成群、骄奢淫逸。”  
“……把下午当上午上午当半夜的人说别人骄奢淫逸吗。要是在……你会死在梦里。”总觉得被戳中了什么的“魔王”回嘴道，“叫你起床还一脸不耐烦，麻烦死了。”  
“……”时田雪，“哦。”  
所以亲爱的、尊贵的、伟大的魔王大人，您具有独一无二、值得为此任性的智慧头脑，绝对能判断出一件事里投入和收益是否成正比——那您为何要叫醒一个有起床气的人，要她陪您去逛街，而不是随便找个对您忠心耿耿、绝不会叛变、更不会瞪您的恶魔呢？  
出由于被直接灭口的危险性，时田雪选择了一言不发，老实吃饭。她的顺从使得“魔王”也放松下来，同她一起安安稳稳地吃饭。餐具碰撞的声音带着独特的居家气息，两个人的声音融合在一起，就像将各自的气息贴在对方身上。“魔王”忍不住抬起眼，就看到对方也正抬起目光：“你偷看我。”  
“……”时田雪，“好好好，我偷看你。早餐还可以接受？”  
“偶尔吃一次家常菜也还不错。”  
“那我就当你是很满意了。”时田雪感觉自己完全掌握了和他对话的精髓，“请允许你忠实的恶魔不要脸地自吹自擂吧，我亲爱的魔王大人。”  
这一句“亲爱的”着实取悦了某个不会承认的男人，他优雅地擦擦嘴角，即使那里并没有沾着任何东西。谁洗盘子？哦不，那不是“魔王”会在意的问题，他的住处虽然保密，但至少不会对由恶魔担任的清洁工保密。他们快速地打扫干净食物，换上出门的衣服——时田雪习惯的棕色外套被仔细打量了一番，然后他们就到了服装店。  
“……你……您对我的衣服有什么意见吗？”  
“我无意冒犯你的品位，但我能为你挑选更合适的衣物。”男人的声音低沉稳重，和以前一样，一到别人面前就突然严肃有力，有种微妙的“在外人面前要有礼”的感觉。时田雪一边享受福利，一边绝不多嘴，有人愿意为她花钱，那断没有惹到金主的理由：“好的，您想看些什么呢？风衣？礼装？还是——”  
“魔王”好像在盯着什么发呆。  
时田雪顺着他的目光望过去，看到了……穿着熊本熊招揽客人的店员。  
“不，”她温柔地微笑着拍拍“魔王”的肩，把杀气很好地掩藏起来，“那个绝对不行。您只是觉得它很可爱，对吧？我相信以您高贵的品味，绝——对不会——”  
“咳……就是这样，我只是有点担心他会不会因为太热忽然倒下。我不想在骚乱中被注意。”“魔王”干咳一声，借坡下驴，“我一直在想，你很适合黑色。”  
“黑色？嗯，我倒是确实有很多黑衣服。”因为好洗。  
“所以想看你穿别的……稍微……少女一点的感觉。”  
“……我提前说好，我真的不喜欢粉红色。”  
“魔王”斜了她一眼。事实证明，虽然有时候脑子里会转过奇奇怪怪的念头，但“魔王”的品味确实没得挑。他的“少女”指的是一件修身长风衣，脚步移动时风衣下摆会随着脚步晃动，有几分凌厉的气势，但毛皮滚边成功把气势内敛成知性。黑色面料柔软轻盈，表面又并不太过光滑，将少女的轻快和成熟的沉稳成功结合在一起。时田雪连面料都不用摸就知道这件衣服绝对比她想象的还要贵重，但“魔王”最不缺的就是钱：“这个转起来很舒服——”毛边有一定的重量，因而旋转时会变成漂亮的圆弧，“但是是不是太显眼了？感觉自己像个暴发户，忙着买名牌大衣做表面功夫——”  
“你是想说你没有配它的下装和饰物？”  
时田雪一脸乖巧地吐吐舌头，果断对症下药：“既然买了就干脆买一套嘛，用你送的衣服把我从头到脚包起来？”  
就像男人搬空steam依旧会哀嚎自己没有游戏玩一样，女人塞满十个衣橱也会抱怨自己没有衣服穿。买大衣就要买裤子来配套，买裤子就要买鞋，买鞋就要买帽子，买了帽子又要买提包，之后还有手镯戒指耳环眼镜胸针领巾……总之，对她们而言，单件的衣服在衣橱里放着是会开口骂人的，非要找到能和它配套的一切才行。所以后期就变成了“魔王”负责刷卡，时田雪负责买买买，完全不给他省钱。“魔王”总觉得自己好像变成了一个大腹便便的中年男子，带着自己包养的女学生来“见世面”——但他一点都不介意。包养时田雪这个想法反而让他觉得挺舒服，为她花钱的感觉有点暗爽，看着她一点点换上自己的钱买来的衣服就更爽了。  
他不缺钱，不缺衣服，但缺一个愿意穿衣服的人。  
时田雪笑着向他跑过来，轻巧地在他面前转过一圈，手捏着风衣的衣摆做出中世纪欧洲人的提裙礼：“如何，美人鱼大人？”  
“……什么？”  
“我总不能在这叫你……？就算是姓氏也可能会被发现吧？而且您的声音实在令我迷醉，而文学作品里又常把用歌喉迷倒水手的海妖塞壬与人鱼联系起来，就擅自这样称呼您了。”时田雪连吹带捧地掩盖她差点管他叫“鲛人”的事实，她脑子里其实全是“全身是宝，泪落成珠，养一个发家致富”，“或者我直接称您为‘塞壬’？”  
“随便你。还有，语气太假了。”“魔王”第一次这样想要举手投降，就算知道她的话语里顶多一分真心其余的都是假意，他也没办法对着她那张笑脸吐出尖锐的词句，“买完了吗？都逛到午饭了。”  
“别问这种话。女孩子买衣服是永远不会‘买完’的，只有‘今天的预算花没了’——所以如何？”  
男人挑剔的目光从她柔软的长发上一路移到同样有毛茸茸饰物的短靴，半晌也只能伸手将因为刚才的移动有些滑落的发卡扶正，发卡上的黑色毛球摩擦着他的手心。她现在看起来像换装游戏里以毛茸茸为主题的冬装模特，全身都是黑色的“雪团子”。这样的打扮多少有点幼齿，让他忽然有了对方是学生的认知，可惜刚冒出来的一点点良心很快就被他掐灭了：“挺好的。比我想的还像小兔子。”  
“你早晚被提着耳朵骂。”小声嘀咕。  
“……？”  
“没什么，我说你真会夸人。”时田雪棒读道，“能对我有哪怕一点对其他人的耐心吗？”  
“你需要我想办法糊弄吗？”  
“魔王”打败人的方式总是出乎预料。时田雪愣了愣，因这话语中暗藏的信赖彻底没了声音。她的双手在身后握紧，手指来回卷着布料，好一会才挤出一句话：“我们吃午饭……？”  
吃午饭就要上楼。虽然四楼是一般人不会逛的昂贵服装市场，但五楼的食物面向大众，价格连普通高中生都能接受。时田雪一边走一边心不在焉地转着小指上刚买的银色尾戒，金属光泽灼着她的眼。她很少这样沉默。  
“……这边。”“魔王”没时间注意她，因为他们真的遇到了一个大麻烦。  
名叫宇佐美春的大麻烦。  
她坐在椅子边，呼哧呼哧地吃着一大碗纯拉面，“魔王”试图绕开她的举动并没有成功，因为她隔着太远就注意到了时田雪。  
“我去支开她。她看到我的衣服绝对会想东想西。”没有太多时间犹豫，时田雪立刻与“魔王”分头行动。她装作没注意到春，自顾自地随着人流向卖寿司的店铺走去，而“魔王”快速隐入人群，绕到能观察她们的厕所门口，假装在玩手机等人。  
“雪——？你为什么……”  
“……哎？哦呀，这不是春吗？”雪极其自然地一个转身，对着春的头发伸出了魔爪，“啊，春的头发就非常可爱，简直——怎么了？”  
春伸手碰了碰她的发卡。  
“你是来买衣服？”  
“这可是服装市场啊？”雪第一次庆幸春对衣服之类女孩子的东西不感冒，也分不出这件衣服的价值，“是不是超好看？当然，春要是穿的话一定会更漂亮，毕竟——”她的手猛地下移，准确无误地抓住她的胸，“啊，好软……”  
宇佐美春快速地往后弹跳，被她撞到的无辜路人愤愤骂了一句什么。  
“哎呀，这么完美的胸部，为什么不让人摸呢？要是我是男孩子，一定要把春娶回家天天——啊呀，跑了。”  
雪耸耸肩，对着“魔王”比出一个“胜利”手势，就看到后者在盯着另一个男人。  
那个男人她还认识。  
……是曾因为移情别恋爱上她被正牌女友绑架，最终由她交涉回来的那个倒霉前同学。

“魔王”注意这个男人的主要理由是，对方从洗手间出来，一抬头看到雪的身影，就像被人按了暂停键般卡在原地不动了。  
然后脸色渐渐涨红呼吸渐渐急促。  
出于不能引起骚乱，“魔王”没有开口叫住对方。但他根本不用问就知道对方是怎么回事，无非就是看上了某个美丽的少女……嗯，真是少年少女清纯不做作的青春故事，应该在萌芽期就狠狠碾成渣。  
这么想着的“魔王”把手机装回衣兜，抢在对方之前向雪走去，并毫不留情地把对方撞到一边：“回家了。”  
“好。”雪迅速判断了局势，知道此地不能久留，否则某人可能会炸。可惜不是所有人都像她这么会判断情况，比如引发了这一切的那个倒霉男同学。他坚定地向她走了过来，脸上还带着灿烂的笑容：“雪！是我啊，松下……这是你男朋友？”  
“不。”雪顿了顿，快速改口，“是——”  
“和你有什么关系呢，松下先生？”  
男人紧紧抓住她的手臂，试图强行带她离开。可惜没眼色的人什么时候都没颜色，男同学上前一步，大声问：“他强迫你吗？”  
顶着周围人看过来的视线，时田雪在心里为对方默哀。  
“其实这是我哥哥。”她反过去抓住“魔王”的胳膊，快速拉扯着对方离开现场，“松下同学改天再聊，我哥难得来看我，我得先陪着他——回见！”  
“雪——”  
时田雪脚步不停，使出全力拽着“魔王”转身就走，同时暗暗祈祷春是真的跑远了。“魔王”意料之外地安静，他同样握着她的胳膊，不知在想些什么。  
总之，饭是没办法吃了。时田雪一路保持着和他互握的姿势冲回家门，这才敢松手：“那个……”  
“时田。”  
“哎、在？”  
“魔王”自顾自地走到沙发边坐下，将脸埋进手里。他的声音又轻又哑，透着分明的疲惫。  
“你很喜欢宇佐美？”  
时田雪被他怼了个出其不意，明明她已经做好了解释男同学是谁的准备，“魔王”的重点却是宇佐美。  
“很好揉？”  
“呃……其实我当时是为了让她赶紧走人，而且……”  
“你和她是好朋友吧？”  
“我亲爱的魔王大人。”时田雪猛地抬高音量，“你这么注意她的事，难不成喜欢她？”  
“魔王”：“……”  
“就算您单恋也没意义，我不会帮您追她的，有很重要的理由！”时田雪上前一步，盯着他的眼睛，完成完美的气势逆转，“给我拿好了！”  
她递过来的是一只首饰盒。  
银色的尾戒。  
“魔王”轻吸了口气。它和她小指上的戒指一对。  
“拜托了，别再这么打太极。宇佐美春是我的朋友，我揉她是想逗她，刚才揉她是为了让她什么都别问赶紧离开；那个男生是我之前的同学，他盯着我多半只是因为在这遇到我很意外，而且我对他一点意思都没有，也不知道他在这干什么，没准就是旅游——也可能来看花滑——就这么简单！您要是纠结这个，那我也得先问问您和阿伦先生什么关系，你们认识十多年了吧？能在您身边待十多年，看来您对他很感唔——”  
“魔王”按住她的后脑，狠狠吻了下去。  
她蓝色的眼睛映在他瞳中，满目的怒气慢慢消散，变成无奈的柔软。  
“啊……那个，我知道你刚才做出那种姿态是想让我有愧疚心……但是这种吃醋也太乱来了……”  
“那也没用。”他紧紧抱着她，轻声道，“宇佐美春也好，那个什么松下也好，学校里那个绿毛也好——啊……真是，如果能把你锁在这里就好了……”  
“会被我父亲发疯地找上门来的？”  
“不会，我有那个自信——你好像也很喜欢你父——”  
“你再乱吃醋就给我去穿熊本熊跑马拉松啊——”时田雪抄起被放在沙发前茶几上的戒指，拽过对方的手为他戴上那小小的金属环，“真是的，明明想着找个浪漫的场合再给你的，全让你破坏了……”  
“……”  
“这个时候该顺势表白。”  
“不要。”  
时田雪：“……”  
“不要。”男人坐回沙发上，任性得让人想谋杀他，“我要先把情敌除干净。”  
时田雪深吸一口气，再吐出来。她深知自己不能和对方扯皮，否则只会越来越无力。因而她放软声音，再次做两人中让步的那个：“在那之前，能先吃饭吗？我饿了，而且我想睡午觉。”

只有她睡午觉。“魔王”精力充沛得要命，而她在购物的兴奋消减下来后困得想死。她收拾好刚买的衣服，一头栽在“魔王”身边，枕在他腿上：“我睡了。”  
“嗯。”对方顺手揉了揉她的头发，把她的刘海拨向一侧，“刚才让你生气了吧？抱歉。”  
“哇啊……”时田雪从下方注视他的脸，“原来你会说这个词吗？”  
“别拿我不当人看。我只是……雪，我可不是多好相与的人。而且，你也不该提我妹妹……”  
他难得打开了话匣子。时田雪枕在他腿上，他靠在床头；正午的阳光被窗帘遮挡，房间里一片幽暗，只有他的声音在流淌。  
“我有很严重的占有欲。那种欲望是扭曲的，我自己明白，对事情的掌控、对所有物的独占、对身边人的窥伺，想要把一切握在手里，想要让自己在乎的人无法离开自己的视线，想要用这双手紧紧抓住拥有的一切——你可以说这是病态。但我觉得这只是因为疼够了。我曾经失去过很多东西……所以、我现在——”他举起双手，盯着它们，仿佛在那里能看到极其遥远的东西，“如果因此吓到你，那么我对你道歉。但一时半会恐怕改不过来，我总觉得周围的一切都在试图把你从我身边夺走，总觉得——总是很害怕。”  
时田雪轻轻将手搭在他手心。成对的戒指在阴暗中微微反光。  
他在示弱，却又什么都没细致地透露。这个男人狡猾而危险，但反过来，他也确实是在示弱。  
他大概一辈子都没对谁这样示弱过。  
“我确实有过妹妹。如果她普普通通地成长起来，大概也会喜欢漂亮的衣服和成套的搭配，喜欢叽叽喳喳地说个不停，可能会和你成为好朋友……但是，我永远地失去了她。然后失去了父亲。然后……”  
她忽然意识到他为何这样反常。蓝瞳盯着他，不愿错过那张脸上的脆弱，却又一声不吭地等着他自己决定是否说出口。  
“昨天晚上，我收到了消息。”  
“母亲死了。”  
这就是他叫她到这里、莫名其妙地拽她出去买衣服又突然开始自顾自说话的全部理由。  
时田雪愣愣看着他。有那么一会她甚至忘了，她绑架白鸟水羽威胁亲生父亲的计划明晚就要实施，她自己也处于可能会离开的漩涡——她拍着他的手心，安抚这个几乎失去了全部的男人。也许他这么拼命地爬到这里是为了亲人。也许正因他这么拼命地爬到这里，他失去了原本还在手心的事物。  
“是我错了吗？如果我不和‘野兽’去对打、如果我直接将钱交给母亲、如果我从一开始就不对‘野兽’隐瞒自己，而是放弃仇恨的话，至少母亲不会死——但是、但是——”  
但是，这个男人的一切，都是被那份仇恨支撑着的。如她在这里是因为恨那个姓白羽的男人。他在这里是因为太过漫长的仇恨，他经历了战火，经历了鲜血和死亡，将一颗心封闭到对生命乃至一切冷漠，尖锐地面对这个世界，也许就在收到这个消息前一刻他还一点都不介意将另一个亲人作为筹码压上天平——但简简单单的一句话，就能粉碎时光建立的沉重甲壳。  
母亲死了。  
这个世界上，再没有他能回的家。  
时田雪依旧没有吭声。她知道他不需要。有些人会因此动摇，会真的反思自己是否做错了甚至因此停下脚步，会将过去的一切统统推翻、将曾经的自己架上火刑架来偿还良心的债务。但他不会。他不会因此收手，只会将一切做得更绝。也许他会彻底舍弃还活着的弟弟，再不在意和他正面相对，因为心脏的某一块已经虚弱到快要死去，经不起哪怕一丝刺激。不能允许背叛、不能允许别人再松手。那就干脆自己先松手好了。  
与其在这么久之后的现在再去面对弟弟，不如干脆把一切一起毁灭。  
他是带来战争与灾祸的“魔王”。  
他在说，也仅仅是在说。她在听，也仅仅是在听。  
两个人的心相对沉默，只有声音流淌。  
她的手指在他手心移动，顺着掌纹抚摸，告诉他自己在，告诉他自己不会离开。  
语言有可怕的力量，但当沉默比语言更合适，那沉默就无坚不摧。  
他反过去扣住她的手，将手指一根根嵌入她的指缝。男人骨节分明的手指和女子柔软的手交错在一起，十指相扣，十指连心。  
他在诉说的是自己的心。  
“第一次见到你的时候，我就在想，如果我妹妹能成长成这样就好了……美丽，又聪明，有着强大的好奇心，又能完全地理解我——如果是她，会毫不犹豫地站在我身边，永远都不会离开——可是，她没机会去做选择了。她没能活到能自己做选择的时候。”  
“雪，你会离开我么？”  
“我——”  
“啧。不。我不许你离开我。无论你要做什么都好。喂，我说时田雪，嫁给我吧。”  
“——”甚至没有经过表白。男人的语气仿佛一切都理所当然，他在下诏，在勒令自己忠实的恶魔接受一切，一如既往的专横无礼，就像那之下真的没有掩藏任何不安。他眯着眼，唇抿成一条缝，以威严的姿态等待她的回答，而她只能说——  
“求之不得。”

“其实我对你的第一印象嘛……嗯，有点莫名其妙的男人，而且很危险……但是那时候我也是喜欢刺激的年纪，你越莫名其妙我就越想靠近你。”她吐了吐舌头，“后来呢，就觉得你是真的很厉害，如果能读懂你，那我的好奇心大概能满足一大半——结果，像你这么有魅力的人，一直盯着肯定会坠入爱河的嘛。”  
虽说是个连求婚都要先说一大通话博取同情让人不忍拒绝的满脑子都是算计的男人，但这也是某种微妙的萌点啊。  
“其实第一次觉得你挺好玩的是在……啊，那次，你是为了考验我吧？让我去把一封信从东桥带去西区，结果半路差点撞上我父亲，我当时有点吓坏了，你在对讲机里叫了我好几次都没反应，结果你就干脆直接从旁边跑出来拉着我就走了——所以说你平时都是直接跟在路边来确保‘恶魔’没做什么手脚的？”  
“怎么可能。那次我只是好奇你能做到什么程度。”“魔王”慢悠悠地解锁手机，调出一张照片来：“然后你一边跑一边哭，我就顺手给你照了张大头。”  
时田雪：“……删掉。”  
“我备份了很多份。”对方露出一个十分魔王的笑，“之后你反而拉着我直接混进游乐园，对吧？”  
“啊，我记得，然后我说鬼屋最容易到处躲，结果某人差点揍了工作人员，引发了一场小骚动来的？”  
“那是本能反应。他突然从后面靠近我，我当然就顺手一个过肩摔——”男人一脸无赖，“不怕一万就怕万一嘛。”  
“然后还是我和人家道歉的，你还在一边好像很嫌弃。”  
“虽然这么说但我也拍照了，你之前没怎么和别人平等交涉过吧？那时候你还嫩着呢，话都说得磕磕巴巴的。”“魔王”手指一划，下一张糗照出现，照片上的时田雪满脸通红，“看不出现在能当个业余交涉官啊。”  
“那可不一样。交涉官有成群的人保护着，当时？我总觉得他下一秒就要打我。”时田雪撇撇嘴，“我和你说话的时候都没那么害怕，毕竟你看起来能好好对话。”  
“现在倒是在一群黑帮之间也面不改色了。”“魔王”继续翻下一张，“这个……哎，这是……钓鱼？怎么看起来这么累？”  
“那次你给我派任务，我和我爸说我出去陪朋友钓鱼，结果我爸突然出现，我是一路疯跑到那边的。你不帮我也算了居然暗中拍照……”时田雪越看越觉得她早晚打这家伙一顿，“够了够了，我们说点现实点的话题吧。谈谈未来？”  
“……为什么要谈别的男人？”  
“啊？”  
“白鸟还是浅井？别在这时候谈别人。”  
时田雪：“……”  
“日本海是你脑子里进的醋。”她摇摇头，半闭了眼睛，有点困歪歪地说下去，“嗯……等我们结婚之后，那时候大概一切都结束了，你也不用东躲西藏的……那时候，要不要养点什么？我从小就想有只自己的小宠物，兔子或者白猫之类的，软蓬蓬一团，像一捧雪球一样——当时我和水羽堆的雪人就是这样，我管它叫雪太郎——你那是什么表情啊？！今年下雪我和你堆还不行吗，我保证把你堆里面！”  
“请容许你的未婚夫想要占据你的一切，而把所有无关人士都从你脑子里驱逐出去。”  
“我现在脑子里最无关的就是阿伦。”时田雪露出一口白牙，笑得分外阴森，“我觉得他看起来该死的迷人。”  
“魔王”垂下眼睫，不再开口。  
“没关系。我只是顺嘴和你吵吵而已，因为是你嘛，总觉得吵吵也很轻松。我不是真的在意这种事。你这么需要我，我很开心。”时田雪立刻放软了语气，她不知道这个男人究竟痛苦到什么地步，但能清楚地察觉对方波动不安的心情。占有的本质是对掠夺的反抗。不愿让别人染指自己的东西——不愿放开自己的手心。  
她并不觉得这是可怕的念头。也许他有所自知，知道很多人会被他的疯狂吓走，但这之中绝对不包括她。  
她享受。对她而言这是温柔与承诺的一种。  
“我啊，有时候总想堕落下去。不想醒来、不想行动、不想面对这个世界。我也不知道什么时候，就不愿再把自己拖起来了。你愿意这样看管着我，我高兴还来不及，怎么可能因为这种事生你的气……而且你这家伙心理变态，我早就知道了。”  
“……”  
“好啦好啦。所以你吃小白狗的醋吗？”  
“我可以染白发。你最好别养。”  
“哎——”雪故意拖长了声调，“白发吗？哟哟哟——嘛，总之，我们睡吧？”  
“嗯，你睡吧。”男人轻声呢喃，“我就在这。我今天……没什么想计划的。”  
一切计划都要等母亲的死传到另一个孩子耳中时，所以今天什么都没有。一切都要等待一个时机，从那时开始他将走上最后的路。杀死浅井权三。杀死宇佐美春。如果需要，杀死弟弟。  
直到自己一无所有。

时田雪的“午觉”直接睡到了傍晚。她揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，随便拎起黑色衣服往自己身上套，再迷迷糊糊往卫生间挪，洗了脸又挪回来，然后发现“魔王”一脸复杂地坐在床上看着她。  
“怎么了？你要是现在后悔求婚的话——”  
“你穿的是我的衣服。”  
“啊，”时田雪挥了挥手，过长的衣袖晃晃荡荡，“我说怎么这么别扭。没事，你可以穿我的，我觉得那衣服你穿也挺好。”  
“魔王”默了默，居然真的直接拎起风衣往自己身上比划。以他的肩膀，这件衣服只能松松垮垮披着，胸腹大半露在外面，肌肉线条简直在挑逗她的视线，“喜欢么？”  
时田雪乖乖爬回床上，把他的衣服还给他，自己却懒得再换外套，直接穿着睡衣在床上滚了一圈：“晚上做什么？”  
“没什么计划。”  
“那来玩游戏吧！”她从床上撑起自己，眼睛闪亮亮的，“飞行棋，打扑克，或者真心话大冒险？”  
碍于人数，他们最后选了真心话。红酒牛排加真心话大冒险，和居家服一样完全不配套，充满了散乱慵懒的日常气息。时田雪翻出扑克牌，用234代替剪刀石头布，以防止在出拳瞬间作弊：“那么，翻牌——”  
“魔王”的运气一向很好，即使不进行刻意谋划也一样。时田雪的逻辑是很多人都会先出布，所以“魔王”不会；而“魔王”也会猜到她认为自己不会，而偏偏就出布，所以她应当出剪子。所谓大智若愚，机关算尽的结果和直球往往类似——可惜魔王还真就是直球，他闭着眼从自己的牌里抽了一张，石头。  
“……你故意的？”  
“我在和你玩游戏啊。不是那种游戏，就是……游戏啊。好好随机看运气就是了。”对方的笑在厨房的灯光下有些轮廓模糊，他的手搭在桌沿，手指没有动，姿态放松得几乎慵懒，“这种时候不想动脑了。”  
他在向她撒娇。  
时田雪也忍不住笑起来：“来吧。想知道什么？”  
“前男友。”  
“你把我从出生到现在的履历都查过了吧？没那东西。你可是我的初恋，好好给我珍惜我柔弱的少女心。”  
“那——”  
“只有一个问题。不能再问了。”时田雪也把牌收进手里，用自己都没过脑子的方法洗牌，随机抽一张——两个人都是剪子。都是布。又都是剪子。  
她笑起来，为这完全随机的心有灵犀。  
“真好啊。”“魔王”也笑，“这次总不会还一样了——我又赢了。”  
“好吧好吧——真心话。”  
“你是双性恋吗？”“魔王”一脸严肃认真。  
“是魔性恋，你上辈子可能是植树的，我栽你手里了。”时田雪无力地捂住脸，“继续继续——哦呀。所以你有前女友吗？”  
“……我之前可没时间谈恋爱。”  
“正视我的问题，魔王先生。有，还是没有？”  
“没有。你也是我的初恋，我在你之前没有爱人。”“魔王”说话的时候就觉得会被笑，但时田雪没有。她的脸忽然就变得通红，连耳朵都红成了一片。  
“什、什么啊……你知道这话很羞耻吗……”  
“这是事实。”  
“你能不能别偏偏在这时候打直球啊——”她几乎哀嚎起来，脸红得快要冒烟，“够了够了，赶紧给我变回那个运筹帷幄的家伙，男友模式我不习惯啊——”她似乎也被激出了某种新模式，整个人都是僵硬的，“我们，我们吃饭，啊，对了，我们看电影？恋人总要看电影的……电影啊，摩天轮，还有旅游什么的……”  
他听着她说出一项又一项充满少女心的活动，静静把每一步都记在心里。面前的女孩难得紧张到手足无措，一边来回踱步一边绞着自己的手指，“啊，我们可以去美国旅游，真的，我想沿着美国的海岸线走一走——总之我们——”  
“现在出去的话，还有午夜场吧？”  
“……不。我想在家看。”她愣了愣，手抬起，僵在空中，又放下，“呃……我是说，我们租个影碟吧？那个，我刚才瞎说的，你现在这样挺好的……”  
“嗯，你现在这样也很可爱。”  
又烧起来了。直球真的是那么碾压少女心敏感点的东西吗？“魔王”注视着抱头痛呼的时田雪，快速吃完自己的牛排，站起身，揉了揉她的头发：“在家等我。我去租影碟。”  
“啊，好……”  
在家等我。这句话让两个人都翘起了嘴角。“魔王”第一次在街道上如此心急火燎，他不断抄近道，从最危险的阴暗小巷走过，用目光慑退暗中的猎手。但在影碟店他犯了难，虽然恋爱中的人好像都会看酸臭的恋爱电影，但恐怖电影是不是也不错……  
最重要的是，恐怖电影是完全的福利，女孩被吓到、男方抱着她安慰——男人的恋爱脑也就这么点东西了。  
因此，时田雪面无表情咔嚓咔嚓嚼着薯片同时吐槽屏幕上的鬼脸时，“魔王”第一次真正后悔自己做过的事。  
时田雪哪里都不娇弱，也哪里都不像需要安慰。  
说真的，一边看电影一边做人物分析甚至试图挖出鬼的心理阴影的她比鬼都可怕。  
“啊——我就说是这样嘛。主角还拖了这么久，早就该解决了。”雪将最后一口薯片放进嘴里，转头望向“魔王”，“怎么了？”  
“真厉害。”“魔王”终于体会到了她之前棒读的心情，“下次看烧脑一点的吧。”  
“好，下次我们租一堆，摞起来看它三天三夜。”她从电视前撑起自己，打了个哈欠，“又到了睡觉的时候了——我先去洗澡？”  
“嗯。”“魔王”默默把影碟从碟机里退出来，感觉自己恨不得掰了它，“你明天要上学吧？……我在这边睡好了。”  
“好好好，多谢体贴……”时田雪的声音很快被水声淹没，她洗澡比普通女孩子快得多，那头长发好像丝毫没有拖慢她的进度，也可能是她真的打算让床成为爱情的小三青春的坟墓，或者干脆早已和被子私定终身，所以急着和它们再次见面，“那个谁——未婚夫，洗澡了。”  
“未婚夫”。  
“魔王”终于理解了她之前抱头哀嚎的感受，他感觉自己当场就硬了。  
时田雪对他温柔一笑：“我明天还要上学。有体育课。”  
“……哦。”  
少女终于报了自己起床气的仇，安心往“魔王”床上一摊，打算等对方出来再回自己卧室。因而“魔王”腰间围着浴巾出现时就看到她抱着自己的被子，双眼已经有些迷糊，但在看到他的瞬间立刻瞪圆了。  
凡人让女人卖肉，魔鬼让男人卖肉，绅士让女人在男性向里卖肉，神经让男人在男性向里卖肉。  
也许这个世界是男性向的剧本，但时田雪这边绝对是神经在安排剧情。  
她看着水珠从男人的短发上垂落，发丝显得柔软顺服，连带着男人的气场也收敛了不少。他睫毛上也带着水汽，眼睛半睁半闭的，红眸像一滩酒液，说不出的沉静温柔。水珠舔舐过他侧脸勾人的线条，向下滑过锁骨，又走过胸肌，在腹肌上跳跃，最后没进浴巾里。  
她捂住了鼻子。  
浴巾再松一点，只要再松一点就——！  
“你还在啊。”“魔王”这次倒是真的没有自知之明，毕竟没谁看过他的裸体，更没人能做出评价。他扯过毛巾，擦着自己的头发，同时挪到她身边坐下，“怎么了？我很奇怪么？……你不喜欢？”  
“怎么可能……”时田雪从他手里抢过毛巾，对着他的脑袋一顿乱揉，“啊，我完全懂你了——你这种人就该被关在屋子里啊，别放出去残害小姑娘了，乖乖当我的好宝贝吧，别人看你一眼我都要疯了——你这家伙，啊，真是……啧，给我把戒指戴好了，你有主了！”  
“是有猫了吧。”男人语带笑意地任由她乱动，“还是会闹人的那种。一点都不让人省心。”  
“你才是猫吧，脑子里都是些什么东西，也就猫和你一样难懂。……还和猫一样，靠脸就能讨人喜欢。”  
“说得好，我爱听，多说点。”女人恋爱会瞬间扭捏红脸，男人恋爱则会瞬间不要脸。时田雪锤了他肩膀一下，感觉自己输得彻彻底底：“好吧好吧。你身材太好了，我想摸。”  
“可以。”男人注视着她，语气温柔到诚恳。  
“不不不，我明天还想上体育课。”她果断识破了陷阱，把毛巾塞回对方手里，“我去睡了，晚安！”  
她简直是从他面前逃开，留他一个人抱着毛巾，慢慢转着手上的指环。  
两个人洗澡时都没摘下它。  
就这么简单的一件事，好像就能突然填满空洞的心脏。  
原来这么久，他一直拼搏，却也一直漂泊。他的家曾经不能回，现在回不去；他的亲人曾经碍于浅井权三无法相见，现在干脆因伊邪那美大神的阴阳相隔再无牵连。他的弟弟现在姓浅井，即使是他也不敢确认对方的立场。他和这个世界的联系好像在一点点消失，一点点变成真正的统治灰烬的孤王。  
可她把他套住了。  
怎么会是她栽在他手里呢。明明是他沉溺于这体贴与灵动的温柔，像绝望的旅人发现绿洲，像忘记了如何去爱的孩子突然被幸福拥抱。  
战战兢兢、满身鲜血的他想要将她拖入他的黑暗，而她全部承受，毫无怨言。  
是她放纵了他。  
是啊，都怨她。“魔王”自顾自地与自己和解，都怨她。是她把他宠坏了。  
……是她让他明白，被一个人真心爱着，原来是这样美好、这样温柔的情感。

“……喂？”  
那时两个人都没想到，他们的再次见面会隔了那么久。但并没有什么矛盾。他们好像都平静地将一切揭开，翻页，不去让它妨碍难得的未来。  
“魔王”依旧繁忙，只是不再违法犯罪。鲛岛恭平——这个名字重新被摆在台面上，他不再是“魔王”，他是鲛岛先生。  
她也不再是时田雪。  
她是鲛岛雪。  
恭平第一时间把她拎去领了证，风风火火地进入了全新的生活。她被养得百无聊赖，在家看鬼片打发时间，而某个男人只要飞机落地立刻会给她打电话，三句不离家里有没有别人。  
“没有，放心吧，我为你独守空闺守身如玉。……别的不说，我像是有兴趣出门的人吗？”她一边看着电视上的鬼一边回答他，“嗯嗯。想你了。你什么时候回家？白天？哦，白天我陪我父亲去办个案子，因为交涉官临时请假了——没有，都是四五十岁的大叔——你离大叔还远着呢！乖乖的，你也别给我惹事，男人女人都不行！”  
“好好，我知道了……你怎么了？”她顿了顿，“鲛岛恭平先生，一加一等于几？”  
“等于小鸭子。”电话那头的男人仿佛很得意地笑起来，而下一刻另一个男人接过电话：“雪吗？你是叫雪吧？对，喝醉了，已经回市里了，来接他一下？鲛岛恭平！你停下给我放开——”  
雪一刻都没耽误。她从地板上弹起来，眼神锐利得可怕，仿佛刚才吃着薯片吐槽女鬼的不是她。叫计程车，穿鞋，披上外套，钱包，钥匙，冲出家门，上车。  
身为恶魔时磨炼的技能几乎印在她的血液里，“魔王”有召，群魔皆应。  
然后，看到鲛岛恭平自己在自己手腕上画手表的时候，雪觉得扔下他自己回家算了。  
刚才抢过电话的人是阿伦。他一边盯着恭平防止他做出比画手表更危险的事，一边对雪点点头：“刚才他踩酒瓶子上了，现在腿可能不太利索……让他画，我劝了好半天他才不和酒瓶较劲了。这小子拜托你了，把他带家去，哦，当然，我帮你把他扶到车上。”  
雪掏出手机对着自己的丈夫来了个三百六十度无死角录像，重点关注他的傻笑，确认对方的表情毫无破绽后才叹口气，接受了“魔王”也会喝醉的事实。喝醉的男人一点都不老实，抱着她蹭来蹭去，有点像一条大狗。雪切实地动了把对方染成白毛的念头，她就是喜欢白色，因为自己的名字。  
“雪……”  
“嗯？你最好别吐在人家车上，我可不想和司机交涉。”  
“今天是纪念日。”  
“你醒醒，我们结婚还没到半年。”  
“不是，你答应我求婚的纪念日。”他吐字居然还很清晰，“我们、回那边，那里……”  
“你确定吗？”雪注视着他的眼睛，那双眼尽管朦胧，但依旧镇定，“那里、旁边，有一家酒店……”  
别人也许只会把这当成醉酒之人的疯话，但雪一点都不介意陪他疯。她向司机说明地址，同意加钱后司机调转方向，向记忆中熟悉的地方开去。有金色流淌在酒店大厅里，夜幕已深，华灯未灭，属于恶魔们的时间才刚刚开始。她扶着自己的爱人，看他尽力撑起自己来减少她的负担，心里柔软一片：“到了。我亲爱的王，要做什么呢？”  
他拉起她的手，带她走入金色的舞池。大厅里只有他们，连侍应生都看不到。恭平明显事先和酒店的主人沟通过。  
雪穿的并不是礼服，但没有关系。“魔王”已经在跃动，那么恶魔就必然给出回应。她半扶着他，随他的脚步行走，黑发柔软地在半空浮动，因这缓慢错乱的舞步飞旋。  
音乐不知何时落下，流淌在晶莹的灯光中。  
“我为你准备了礼物，但不能摆在你的衣柜里。”他的声音因醉酒沙哑，但独属于他的智慧似乎并未因此改变，“是这个。”  
他伸出手，在无名指的婚戒边，小指上，有一枚银色的指环。  
“之前因为很多事，担心自己会弄丢，就藏起来了。这次终于把它找回来——雪，你套住我了。不是从登记的时候开始。”  
他们旋舞，两个人都不知道到底是哪种舞蹈，好像只是顺着心意行动，却又默契得如同一人。雪望着男人的眼睛，忽然觉得这一天她等了太久，以至于一切情感都堵在喉间，让能说会道的舌无法行动。  
啊，明白了。  
“我也爱你。”  
这就是最好的回应。

“但是，不是为了让你随便动手动脚唔——”  
这男人压根没有老实的可能。雪完全明白凭自己怕是没办法把他带回家，反正这里是酒店，干脆开房，结果刚一进电梯恭平就开始吻她，手指探入衣内，沿着皮肤摸索，“唔，我说，这里，监控——”  
“我挡着摄像头呢。”男人低笑起来，“我怎么可能让别人看到你？”  
“……恭平啊，我觉得呢，纪念日就是得喝，我们回去再喝个十几倍，喝到你硬不起来为止比较好。”  
“雪——”男人用软绵绵的调子在她耳边低语，就像很久前诱惑恶魔时含着歉意的语气，“我难受。帮帮我。”  
“……”绝对是在耍赖。这男人永远能分清情况并作出最正确的判断。雪忍不住揉了揉他的头发，感觉自己在迅速失去立场：“别装了。你就是想在这做。”  
就像回应她的话，电梯忽然停止运行，头顶灯光在一阵微妙的闪烁后彻底熄灭，他们被困在这悬空的钢铁房子里，叫天天不应叫地地不灵……才怪。雪忍不住瞪着趴在身上的罪魁祸首，推推他的脑袋：“我亲爱的魔王大人，我想你一定能解答你忠诚的恶魔的疑惑——你脑子里的情趣就是在摄像头下面做？”  
“我保证不会留下任何录像。至于记忆嘛……他们看不清，是不是？”恭平毫不迟疑地咬住她的耳垂，用舌尖来回蹂躏软肉，“要是声音太大，就很可能会被发现啊。”  
他的指尖从下方绕过来，探进裙摆，解下内裤。雪在电梯角落里被墙壁和他的身体完全遮掩着，但一想到摄像机那头很可能有人，她就止不住地紧张。男人倒是十分坦然，他的手顺着身体线条抚摸，揉过肌肤，擦着乳头，随即发现好玩的东西般开始揉她的胸。明明做过很多次，却好像第一次发现她有胸一样——雪吸了口气，开始觉得前戏是某种漫长的折磨。  
“到底为什么，”男人用难以理解的语气问，“你揉宇佐美不揉我？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“到底为什么，”雪仰着头叹气道，“你和阿伦喝酒不和我？”  
“到底为什么，”男人的音量明显变大，“我可以说出宇佐美松下白鸟绿毛浅井时田……而你只能说出一个阿伦？”  
“……你非要把自己的弟弟和我父亲、妹妹都算进去，那我也无话可说。而且是在我们已经结婚的前提下。”雪注视着他，“所以我父亲就是你父亲，你吃你自己爹的醋，良心真的不会痛吗？”  
恭平的良心活蹦乱跳。倒不如说他压根没有那东西，比如现在，他很没有良心地牢牢压住她，侵入了她的身体。  
雪长吸一口气，随即毫不犹豫地咬住他的衣领，阻止自己发出哪怕一点可能的声音。但她越这样男人就越磨人，故意左一下右一下，逼迫她发出细碎的呻吟。雪被他欺负得眼泛泪光，只能不断用膝盖顶他，催促他快点结束。她的声音闷在双唇和衣物间，他就吻过去，用舌尖去体味那急促的呼吸与温柔的眸光。  
“雪，我……”  
她抬手拍着他的后背，就像能顺着他的骨骼摸索到连接在脊柱上的黑暗的藤蔓。它缠绕着他，将剧毒的种子种进他体内，生出不安的芽，强占的花，歇斯底里地试图连自己爱的人一并缠绕的本能，还有善于伪装的面具和冰冷带刺的心脏。  
她被装在心脏的刺内侧，只有她一个人，小小的，安稳地，在红色肉壁之后发出浅蓝的微光。  
“雪……生个孩子吧？”  
“唔、唔……”她将头靠在他肩上，喘着气回答，“你迟早要吃孩子的醋。”  
“也是。”他也闷笑起来，感受着她的双臂带来的小小的、环抱的温度，“那你给不给我这个吃醋的机会呢？”  
“你喜欢就可以——呀，嗯……”她颤抖起来，再次咬住他的衣服，几乎被逼出眼泪，“别、摄像头……”  
他射在她体内，抱住她无力的躯体，自顾自地说下去：“叫什么呢？不能用平假名。得找出个汉字来才行。”  
“孩他爹，你自己决定。”雪在黑暗中翻了个白眼，实在不想和他一起琢磨这种事，“虽然我觉得叫平生啊雪生啊之类的就很好，但你肯定不同意——不，雪生挺好的，以后你吃醋的时候要打他，还会稍微思考一下。”  
“怎么会呢。我像是会在吃醋的时候思考的人吗？”  
“……”雪有气无力地任由他把自己抱起来，感觉已经没有吐槽他的心思了，“睡觉。你再多干一件事我就锤你。”  
电梯恢复了运转。这个男人依旧像魔王时期那样有可怕的掌控力，不允许任何事脱轨。他抱着她，两人一起倒在酒店柔软的床上，她的黑发缠在他手指间，柔软凉滑。  
“好。睡觉。”  
男人抱紧了自己怀里柔软的宝物，像无数尖刺从他背部包围过来，把他和她一起裹进壳里。他像之前每一次一起睡觉一样，怀抱用力到不允许她挣脱。每一道光洒在她脸上前都会先被他感受，每一个人靠近她前都要先被他检查。他扭曲的占有欲肆无忌惮地宣泄着，而她颇为享受地眯着眼，并不介意这太过用力的缠绕。  
为什么他会以为她介意？完全不可能。他的毒刺是她的彩带，他的恶之花是她的爱之果。他曾以为她会畏惧，会后退，会像任何一个被这样可怕歪扭的欲望缠绕的普通人一般转身狂奔、再不回头，可她从来都不是什么普通人。她心底同样有黑泥，同样有罪恶和绝望。谁都不是纯白无瑕，明明带着相似的伤口流着同样痛苦的血，她又怎么可能不理解他？  
她经历过的不是拼尽全力也无法抓住任何东西的恐惧，不是自己奔跑着去进攻却只能失去更多的绝望。对她而言失去是背叛和驱逐，是以为能长久停留的家忽然让她离开，是母亲抛下自己前往无痛无悲的冥国，是太多以为能留在她身边的人转身就走。他的恐惧是抓不住，她的恐惧是没人伸手抓她。  
他的占有对她而言恰恰是永不会抛弃的承诺。  
明明都是满含黑暗的痛苦的灵魂，伤口却完美地契合在一起，谁也离不开谁，彼此包容、彼此理解，拼凑出完整的名为爱的图案。  
“抱紧我，恭平。千万、千万不要撒手啊。”

再之后？那就是一切稳定下来的日子了。他们终于抽出时间前往美国，沿着海岸线漫步。那是一场遥远长久的旅行，异国他乡，又是人迹罕至之处，即使是恭平也没办法轻松应对所有的麻烦。但没有关系。他们依旧陪伴着彼此，结婚戒指和银色尾戒在交握的手上闪着同样的光，是远行，却又并未离开家。  
他没有家。她就是他的归宿。  
站在礁石上眺望海面之时，男人忍不住笑起来。风将他们的头发吹起，拉长的身影在天空下定格。  
“雪。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“那时候，选择你来做我的恶魔真是太好了。”  
“是恶魔？”  
“好。是我的魔后，我亲爱的莉莉丝。”


End file.
